Lascivité
by FreyrFnk
Summary: Long missions beyond the Wall always need something, upon returning, to allow the Recon Soldier's to relax. Rivaille has other means beyond alcohol to satisfy this need. SnKkink prompt


**Warnings: **M/M implied, voyeurism, masturbation, anal, toys, dirty talk, fantasies

**Pairings: **one-sided Rivaille x Erwin

**Prompt: **Levi solo masturbation w/ toys.

* * *

**Lascivit****é**

* * *

Steam rose from the spray of hot water, it felt incredibly delicious, working the tension from sore muscles and lulling his body into a rare state of relaxation. Eyes were closed, head tilted back so the wonderful spray could strike his face and work its way downward. Rivaille practically lived for these moments, bathing, the delicious feel of being clean, of washing away the grime of training or some field mission in the Recon Corps garnered for one's skin.

It wasn't half bad imagining rinsing away the tarnish left by the deaths of comrades; like a balm to the soul, purifying in a way. Rivaille had seen so many comrades die – it was truly the only uncertainty of the Corps – the exact date of one would die. Although, it was usually sooner rather than later.

He shook his head, sending water spraying and forcing the depressive thoughts away. They had just returned from an extended expedition and they would not be leaving for another one for some time. To most of the soldiers it meant a night of drinking and hook-ups to chase away the demons and stench of Titans. For Rivaille, it meant some very well planned indulgence – after all, he wasn't a man of many lovers. Although he nearly desperately loved sex – there had only ever been two actual partners.

It was difficult to seduce when he had no desire for braggarts in his bed and others were put off by his height, domineering personality and taciturn nature.

It also didn't help he harbored more than platonic desire for his superior.

It also rather fucking sucked that very same superior had expressed his disinterest in pursuing relationships, or for holding any sort of intimate feelings for Rivaille.

The loofah swiped over skin, dragging the suds of herbal soap across skin already rosy from scrubbing. It was more of a tease now, something to languish in that set his nerve endings tingling with anticipation. Head craned farther back, arching neck elegantly while one hand ghosted across his chest, dragging a thumb over one nipple. Rivaille shivered, the foreplay was always his favorite part – all the teasing and suspense building… it made for fucking explosive, almost desperate sex.

Not that anything ever went past foreplay anymore – but that was somewhat depressing and was shove aside in favor of rinsing the suds from his body, stepping out into the steam laden air and snuggling into a thoroughly clean, white towel. He didn't dry much, scrubbed the towel through his hair, raked fingers back through it and ensured no puddles would follow him into the bedroom before emerging from the bathroom in a plume of steam.

He was only in the Corps two years – but already he was named Corporal. Rivaille wouldn't complain, he lived for the glorious solitude of his own quarters, rather than splitting room space with one or two other men.

The room was lit by candles, flickering – rather than legitimate light. It was quiet, though the distant ruckus could still be heard. Rivaille tossed the towel into a bin of others that needed washing soon, but they could wait. The chill air felt wonderful against damp skin, prickling bumps to rise and a small shiver. Carelessly, he flopped onto the bed, moaning at the feel of a mattress for the first time in two weeks, stretched out and slid balms and feet against the soft, clean smelling fabric. Fuck but it felt good to be back in his own space – able to relax. Another great stretch, arching back and pulling what remained of tension from muscles before he relaxed boneless to the mattress.

Eyes flicked open, half lidded and low. It would be better to spend this time with someone, but that was unlikely to happen even if he did make the offer –stubborn bastard that Erwin was.

Fingertips slid across skin, up stomach and across chest, grazing nipples in the journey to neck, across shoulder and back up neck to thread through his heard. Rivaille gave a gentle tug, enjoying the shiver trailing his spine, free hand dipping into navel and flicking fingernails across hipbones. Lids shuttered charcoal eyes, lips parting in a contented sigh – now if only his hands were larger, equally (if not more so) calloused hands and a burning gaze to pin him in place, hot muscle to claw at and press against.

"_Erwin." _He whispers, body already warming through the chill.

One finger slipped past lips, sucked and laved on while hand caressed the soft insides of thighs, teasing and dipping, curling around the underside to pull one leg upward as though displaying for some intent lover.

'_If only._'

He drops the leg, parts thighs in a wanton gesture that brings a shiver up his spine as he caresses his hardening cock in gentle, feather-light strokes. It would be a maddening tease, were all the control not solely in his hands. It somewhat kills the thrill of such things.

Hips cant to the side, allowing the spit slicked finger down between the firm cheeks of his ass, caressing at the sensitive pucker. Rivaille gasped softly, barely a whisper and head turned aside, facing the door and opposite the teasing finger. Lips pulled between teeth, he allowed a pleased hum out – the noises filling the otherwise silent room – seeming less empty for the tiny sound. A tug at his cock, brief and sharp before the tube of lube was snatched from his side.

Two fingers easily slid in with the lubrication, but slim as they were they wouldn't be enough alone. Still, he thrust, scissored his fingers to stretch himself, hips grinding against them and soft pants and whispers spilling past lips.

_Larger fingers, longer and thicker were inside of him instead – rubbing and pressing into his prostate, a thumb massaging the skin behind his balls – doubling the stimulation. The other ignored his cock, though it ached, pinched nipples as clear blue eyes watched him writhe with a lusty heat. Erwin knew just where to touch and how hard or soft to caress – when to tease and when to allow reprieve. It was perfect. _

Another moan broke through his lips, a touch louder this time, hips lifted clear from the bed now, as he teased himself trailing fingertips around the edge of his hole. His skin prickled, from the chill and heat of his own body – but not that alone… a prickling that had hair standing on end. The prickle of eyes on him.

Not that Rivaille cared, he quite liked an audience…

Erwin had come for whatever reason, it wasn't long standing in his mind why when he opened Rivaille's door quietly to slip inside… and froze at the vision on the bed that greeted him. Ivory skin tinted by flickering candlelight, beaded with moisture drying from the shower and eyes nearly closed – focused on a point beyond reality and fingers shoved up his ass. He hadn't been sure what to think, didn't know if he could by this point when heat suffused his body and chased away coherent thought. Those few glasses of whiskey taken with Mike likely didn't help the situation at all.

Erwin was a firm believer in keeping professional relationships professional… but that was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. More so when Rivaille turned his head toward him, eyes opening as he moved to sit up – before freezing. His eyes widened and Erwin couldn't be sure but he thought he saw the barest touch of a blush on his Corporal's flushed cheeks.

He was speaking before he thought to stop himself.

"Don't stop on my account." His voice was low, husky and Rivaille visibly shivered, lids low.

Erwin didn't move, held his spot reclined against the wall and crossed his arms to appear more at ease than he really felt. It took Rivaille only a moment before he was sliding from the bed, bottle of lube in one hand and an eight inch dildo in the other. He felt another jolt of heat as the shorter man strolled to the low coffee table in the room, sat atop it without fear of breaking it.

Rivaille didn't know if he was hallucinating, didn't much care because he was harder than he could remember being in a long time as he sat atop the cool wooden table. The dildo was placed atop it, sitting upright and he made a show of drizzling more lube on his fingers as he sat down. Heels were placed on the table's edge, thighs spread and head falling back to bare the arch of throat as he fingered himself more. The moans were unrestrained how, putting on a show that aroused him all the more for the preferred watcher still clinging to the shadows against the wall.

"Tell me, what do you fantasize about?"

Oh, that voice was sex and, panting, Rivaille sat up, though didn't make eye contact – he continued as though he were alone – turning around and grasping the dildo to coat it in lube. Erwin decide he wanted to stay and who was Rivaille to deny the recently appointed Commander a show? Crouched over the dildo, he turned is head to one side, offering the profile of his face as he slid down onto it.

It was a nice fill, so much better than fingers, stretching him open as he took it in slowly, pausing and wiggling occasionally before rising almost off of the toy and sliding down again. He gasped, panted, skin flushed with heat and arousal.

"Hnn… I imagine you in your office, working… with that concentrated… ugh… expression…"

He bottomed out on the thing, allowing the brief shiver before slowly grinding his hips in a circular motion that had the length of his back swiveling with serpentine grace.

"Ah, you tell me to get on my knees…"

A sharp grind forward and back, cock leaking precum and begging for friction and attention he adamantly denied it. Everything felt more intense with the subject of his fantasies standing by watching. Even if this was a one-time thing – as far as it would ever go – it was by far the best session playing with himself he'd had since joining the Corps and meeting fucking Erwin Smith.

Goddamn prude… but perhaps that was unfair if the burning gaze on his back was any indication.

"Hmmm… you tell me to suck your cock… make me suck it, hold my head down so I can't pull away."

Erwin shuffled at the velvet tone, repressing the urge to adjust his tightening pants.

"Hmm, I'd love to suck you, you know… bet you taste amazing…"

Eyes flickered closed, lashes casting long shadows down the curve of his cheeks as Rivaille began to slowly rise up and down on the dildo, moaning and panting when his fingers brushed over his nipples.

"Bet you have a big cock, don't you? Long and thick…. Ah…"

He bounced hard, driving the end of the dildo against his prostate and releasing a heady groan. Erwin couldn't look away, couldn't swallow for how dry his mouth was and couldn't speak for the tongue adhered to the roof of his mouth as Rivaille turned so that he faced the blonde, fingertips caressing the head of his cock before sliding up muscled stomach and across chest to tweak and tease dusky nipples.

"I'd let you come in my mouth… maybe… but you won't… ugh… pull me away before you do."

Erwin licked his lips. Rivaille took his cock in hand, slow, languorous strokes matching the pace of his riding the damned toy. He braced his weight on one palm, arching his back and spreading his legs as he slid up and down the toy cock's length. His eyes were closed, lost to the fantasy he commentated to Erwin.

"You bend me over your desk… I'd _like_ to be bent over your desk… with your nice, thick cock shoved up my ass… pinned against the fucking wood… maybe on top of those ridiculous briefs…"

His breath hitched as he sped up, grinding the toy against his prostate, now at a much better angle to hit with every drop of his hips. A slow, swirling pull back before jerking straight down again – rough and delicious as he fondled his balls, stroked the insides of his thighs and yet against grasped his cock, strokes faster now as he neared the delayed climax.

"Agh… you'd ride me nice and hard, whispering dirty things in my ear – you'd feel so good, I know you would… ah, huh… you wouldn't let me cum until you were done… ugh… until you'd spilt your fucking disgusting cum inside my ass…"

Faster, harder, eyes pressed tightly together as strokes became haphazard – thumbs swiping over the leaking tip and wrist giving a sharp, jerky twist that drug climax ever closer.

"You'd fuck me until I couldn't walk properly… ah, tell me how hot it is to watch you cum leak out of my ass… it would be hot… but disgusting… huh…"

Rivaille gasped, body drawing suddenly taunt as he slammed back down on the dildo, climax ripping through him with intensity as milky liquid shot against his stomach. He moaned, long and low – almost desperate and pleading for more than the stupid fucking toy shoved up his ass, no matter how much he enjoyed riding it. It wouldn't, couldn't be better than riding his superior's cock.

He allowed his body to collapse against the table, swirled fingers lazily through the cum on his stomach as he caught his breath. Heart beat was slow to regulate, perspiration clung to his skin and dampened his hair. Ugh, he needed another shower – but later, when the high and after-glow had slipped away he would worry about such things. For now, eyes fluttered open and gaze turned to the empty wall of his room – where no Commander ever stood. It was frustrating, a bit bittersweet to use such a ridiculous fantasy just to get himself off.

Who knew, maybe he would just strip down, tie Erwin to his fucking chair and finger himself on the man's desk – right in front of him where he couldn't play at professional boundaries and make excuses to slip free of the situation.

With a grunt, Rivaille cast the fantasy from his mind and rolled from the table to begin the tedious clean-up process before collapsing, exhausted, into bed for a deep, much-needed rest.

* * *

**Notes: **

-dusts hands- Welp I've written Rivaille as something of a Nymphomaniac, loving sex – enjoying it and anything to do with it because fak the system… there were all sorts of little musing details I was going to put in but decided to omit. They were rather superfluous and unnecessary; mostly just his musing on past lovers and even though he might have 'bottomed' for them – always being the one in control – and wanting to legitimately 'submit' to Erwin…

But that would have opened too many temptations – as this did before I decided to make the voyeurism a part of the fantasy – for another chapter of Erwin being seduced by Rivaille. Ah well… would have likely turned into something angsty and if they did fuck, it would be one-time thing and… no… so I'll just leave it with this bittersweet thing… hurk

Well, so far as prompts go for the SnKkink thing – after I finish one last one I will likely not do too many more unless they just start that itch that can't be ignored x_x

Written to a shit ton of French music – but mostly

Ezio's Family theme and

_La Fille De L'Apr_ _ès Midi _– Elodie Frégé


End file.
